


Bind

by papapapuffy



Category: Re:ゼロから始める異世界生活 | Re:Zero Starting Life in Another World (Anime)
Genre: Cursed, F/M, Loyal Rem, RBD, Subaru is no longer alone, what if
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-07-23 07:36:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20004652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/papapapuffy/pseuds/papapapuffy
Summary: Rem knows. Will the witch punish her?





	1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: not mine

Rem entered Subaru's bedroom closing the door behind her. Sapphire eyes rested on his hunched over form sitting on the bed. He didn't turn to acknowledge her in anyway. That was a little unusual for him. "Are you alright?" His horrible position was hurtful not only to his spine but meant there was a lot on his mind weighing him down.

"I'm fi-" The words die in his mouth seeing the expression on the servant's face. The demi-human looked ready to call him out on his lie. "I'll be fine soon." The maid's expression lightens a tad. He had admitted there was a problem but didn't want to submit to it. She trotted over to the bed and sat near him.

"Can Rem help with anything?"

"I'm afraid not."

The twin's smile didn't falter as she expected this answer. They sat in simple silence with her eyes focused on his body language which hadn't changed. "Subaru, Subaru." She called happily. In response he turned his head at the happy sounding voice. The girl patted her soft thighs and held open her arms inviting him into her personal space.

His eyes widened at the sudden invitation of a lap pillow. One he's had before and felt like he thoroughly needed right now. Without hesitating too much he flopped down on his side and rested his head on her thighs. "What did I do to deserve this?" He asked feeling one of her hands caress his hair lovingly.

"It just looked like you needed it. Rem knows this is the only thing she can do for you."

"That's not true, you've done a lot."

"Have I?"

"You have." He responded with unwavering truth in his voice. One of her fingers playfully brushed up against the rim of his ear.

He shifted position to rest on his back in order to look up at her. His stern eyes held many emotions. Protection and admiration were the most recognizable to her. She also saw hurt and anguish but wasn't sure why. The woman stroked his cheek her thumb close to his lips. "Then Rem is happy. I wish I could remember actions I've done that make you look at me this way."

His eyes closed and he affectionately nuzzled into her palm. "Sorry, I know it must seem like I'm hiding a lot from you."

"Subaru has the best intentions. Rem is always watching after all. So I know about all the things the others have missed; all the clues."

"What?"

Her cerulean orbs reciprocated just as much love and admiration as his did. "The witch's hold on you is strong; but Rem's hold is much stronger."

Subaru swallowed hard. His voice shook in nervousness. "Rem...!? W-whatever are you talking about?"

"If you can't tell me than that's fine. Instead listen and Rem will tell you what she knows." The oni offered a smile and the human felt a shiver ran down his spine. He sat up feeling a death flag in his head go off. His blood was slowly going cold in dread.

"Sister says that the best thing about you is your timing. How is it realistically possible to have your timing correct all the time? Then Rem noticed when your timing is its best it's shortly after the witch's scent on you gets far too strong. Earlier when you had the fight with Emilia the stench became unbearable. Following this pattern you will have good luck later and do something really heroic." The maid smiled while he just looked away in shame.

Good luck? Really? He held in a scoff.

"How are you able to know things that have not happened? Rem was finally able to put it together." The human refocused his attention on her and whined her name in worry. "At first my theory was that you could see the future. A much more powerful version of clairvoyance then sister has. However, your metia proves that wrong."

"What?"

"Do you remember that day when I asked to inspect your metia? Rem found some interesting drawings on it." The cursed boy thought it was a sudden yet strange request. The oni one day after work had asked out of the blue to inspect his cell. Knowing no harm would come he handed it over. Bright blue eyes wide with awe and innocents. He remembered the childish expression and gasps she made as she pushed random buttons. A new screen would pop up or it would make some random noise. It was a cute moment that made him really feel like a time traveler.

The dark haired boy knew she meant pictures when she mentioned the drawings. The concept of instance pictures didn't really stick with her. Only paint and ink seemed to exist as an art medium here. He had explained it to her that it takes an instant 'drawing' from a model. "Rem found multiple artworks of herself with her weapon. I don't recall modeling for you." Pictures from when Rem wanted him dead. He had forgotten to delete them. "Then Rem thought if that's not from the future then maybe the past? This theory it's a bit more founded. In a sense, you're unafraid of death. You're much more reckless especially for being the weakest in the mansion. Sister calls it stupidity but Rem doesn't truly see it that way. You just don't fear death the same way Rem does. It's as if you have more personal experience with it...?"

She ended her statement more like a question she wanted to be confirmed or denied on. Still Subaru remained silent his body tensed. Just from that the demi-human really didn't need him to verbally answer to confirm it. She could tell from the picture of herself in the metia what Subaru had faced then. Pure unfettered hate was written on her face and the threat in her defensive posture. It was obvious to the maid that she was trying to attack in that moment. It was an inconceivable thought to the twin now. There was no way she would ever attack Subaru -presently. Even if she was being brained washed the oni would incapacitate herself first before ever laying a hand on her hero. Her past self however... The thought made her shiver.

"Subaru, because of the witch's touch, you've-" He quickly covered her mouth with his hand prevent the words from escaping. The sudden motion startled her as did the look in his eyes. There was extreme distress and wretchedness. Still the demi-human knew he didn't do it to be mean or to scold her. Her lips turn upwards as her tongue slipped out of her mouth to make contact with the palm of the butler's hand. He quickly pulled away getting the desired reaction she wanted.

"You really are Rem's hero. No, you're everyone's hero, it's just a shame no one knows it." Tears finally burst out quickly rolling down his cheeks. The cursed boy hasn't cried this much since the half elf had comforted him at the mansion. Once again he was making a scene in front of a girl he cared for. Tenderly he felt her wipe away some of his tears. It was a wasted motion since more just replaced them. "You're really strong." She opened her arms once again hoping he'll take the invitation again. "Rem is here for you. Rem will support you." The male wrapped his arms her and buried his face in her shoulder.

"The touch of the witch it teaches you something? How does she feed you infoma-"

The room disappears; all that surrounds them is a purplish black abyss. The couple tensed up; feeling the thick deadly miasma surround them. The human's blood turned cold looking around for the threat. His hands rested over his heart as if that could protect the organ from her touch. Satella's bodiless- yet still threatening- form stood far away from them.

Other than a glare the oni makes no other noticeable movements. Adrenaline started to flow throughout her body getting ready for a fight. Her first thought was to push Subaru behind her and shield him but for some reason she still didn't move. Was it the unnerving overpowering presences that stopped her in her tracks? Regardless the fighter was ready to pull out her morning star at the slightest of movements from the eerie form. It was likely that the single horned oni would easily be defeated by this opponent. The witch's lips move slightly while no voice came out.

Subaru fears the worse grabbing on to the maid tightly. He jerked her back into his broad chest. "Don't hurt her!" He's not above begging. There was no way he can just allow her to be killed in front of him. "Don't take her from me! Please not again! I'll do anything, just don't hurt her."

The twin was momentarily shocked at his sudden action and words. For a brief second she allowed herself the pleasure of basking in his affection. In his arms even she could forget that that Witch of Envy stood nearby. It wasn't often that she felt protected like this. The twin didn't want it to end. But then ghostly words echoed throughout the empty abyss.

'I love you.'

Rem pursed her lips feeling rage over the statement of love. She pulled away to turn her anger on the sorceress. Her body language became completely offensive. "Do you? Love that hurts someone isn't love!" The taller boy wrapped one arm around her waist while the other swung over her shoulder and down her chest like a car's seat belt. She struggles slightly but not too hard but doesn't really want to get free of his hold. "Just look at his reactions towards you; they truly say a lot. You are mentally destroying him." The maid didn't let up even when yin magic enclosed around them.

"Stop hurting Rem's hero! Rem knows she can't stop you, not in power or magic. But I won't just stand here and do nothing as he continues to suffer!" No matter how futile her horn still extended from the middle of her forehead. Her normally big bright blue eyes were narrowed and clouded with disdain. Subaru cried behind her still refusing to release her. Carefully she grabbed his wrists and pulled them opened. It felt weird to have her willingly brake out of his embrace. His shaking arms felt cold as her warmth moved away. He brought his arms back to his body trying to warm the goose bumped flesh.

Once free she took a few steps forward. "You're not in love with Subaru himself; you're in love with the idea of being in love."

'...'

The witch remained silent and unmoving. Conflicted? Reflecting on the twin's words perhaps? Or was the too hopeful? Rem frowned as she observed the 'expression' on the ghostly face. The elf looked as if she was fighting with herself. Her glowing eyes softened unexpectedly. The maid switched to defense and stepped back automatically unsure how to counter. It looked like the witch was a completely different person now. What was the deadly form thinking? How was she going to react? Should the twin try and push her point?

"Why are you isolating Subaru from others? I will stand by him regardless of what you want, that is Rem's love." The ghostly form remains quiet as if she's thinking about it. So the demi-human continues speaking. Satella frowned, the miasma around the oni getting larger. "Even if you kill Rem she will continue to stay by Subaru's side. As he improves getting over the next awaiting problem so will Rem."

At the mention of the 'k' word Subaru quivered in fear. The boy fell to his knees and clung to her desperately.

'Will bind your hearts together.'

What does that mean? Their hearts would be connected? After a few seconds of thought the twin speaks up. "Like synesthesia?" The bond with her twin was soul sharing. As if part of her soul was transplanted into her sister and vice versa. She could feel the heartbeat of her sister; sharing her thoughts, feelings and five senses -if Ram allowed it. Would 'binding hearts' be different? The very idea of sharing such an intimate sounding connection with the person she loves. The thought made her happy even if it was from a sickening curse.

"Go ahead and bind us. If it will allow Rem to stay by Subaru's side to share in his problems, I'll gladly pay the price."

"Rem?! Wha-?!" The words fall as the logic part of his mind stopped. He stood and roughly twirled her around to make eye contact. She stumbled thankful of his hands tightly clenching her by the shoulders keeping her on her feet. "Now's who being the reckless one?! It's not worth it! Please reconsider!" The amount of mental stress he goes through he wouldn't wish on anyone. Especially on someone he cares for. No matter how lonely and hard it is, he just wouldn't allow this sacrifice to be made for him. She's already sacrificed so much.

"I love you. Please allow Rem to stay by your side through everything." The maid wanted to smile warmly at him. And he wanted to ask why she loves him so much. A sudden pain clenched at her heart making her face contort. Rem doubled over and clutched at her chest. Subaru noticed immediately, using his body to support her full weight. Frantically he called her name each time his voice got more anxious. There was a familiar throb in her heart. It felt as if something horrible had happen to Ram but instead of a flash of her showing up in her mind it was Subaru's form that appeared.

With a light creek of the mattress the exhausted girl sat. The bed? Where they back in the bedroom? Was the witch gone? She couldn't tell anything about her surrounds at the moment. Her eyes were still shut tightly trying to curb the remaining pain. What just happened? Did Satella squeeze her heart?

Then all of the sudden the pain was just magically gone. She breathed a sigh of relief her body felt normal again. Closing her eyes she pressed a hand to her chest and concentrated on her heartbeat. Inside her chest she felt the soft comforting beat of two other hearts. One was easily recognizable as Ram's heart and the other heartbeat was Subaru. "Rem?" The human questioned at the sudden smile that morphed on her face.

"Rem can feel you. Rem can hear your heart from inside her. Can you feel me back?" With a bit of confusion on his expression he closed his eyes and focused on her figure inside his brain. Other than the unexpected flutter of his heart when he thought about the demi-human Subaru didn't feel any differently. His face felt a bit hot and his heart pounded in his ears but that was normal for him when thinking about the maid. Yeah, totally normal.

Her hands rested on her lap as she gazed at the ground. "Truthfully, Rem was incredibly scared." The hero frowned. He didn't like hearing that but expected it. It was a bit uncommon for Rem not to attack first when facing an enemy. Especially if that enemy was a member of the witch's cult. He took note of the cautious way she acted around Satella. Till she got upset that is. Their shoulders brushed together as he took a hold of one of her hands. "What would you have done if the witch had actually murder me?"

"Run into the main road." Into oncoming traffic he thought but didn't add. The emotionless and fast response to her question made him tighten his hold on her hand. "Then I would have to prevent you from ever speaking your mind. I would have to run away from you whenever we were alone."

"So that's what happens-" Rem jerked her head in his direction when his hand pulled away to cover his mouth with an audible slap noise. He stared wide eye in her direction waiting for blood to dribble out of her mouth or something horrendous to happen. When nothing did his tensed shoulders began to slump and his hands fell to his side. The tensed maid just watched. "...Though I'm not sure I fully understand."

"Return by death." He whispered his voice sounded crack and dried with a hint of coldness added to it.

"So you can relive through situations in life?" She repeated rhetorical trying to understand. "If you redid this day over and avoided Rem instead of talking to her. I would be really upset with you, you know." She leaned over resting her head on her hero's shoulder sulking like a child. "I would like to say that I'll protect you to the death but that wouldn't make you happy, would it?" Right now the oni wanted to say something optimistic. Something that would make him beam in joy and put a loving smile on her face. Because of the witch's curse it wasn't even possible anymore. Six simple words had entered her mind though all the pain as the cursed was placed on her as well.

'One heart stops, other heart stops.'

"It never did. Seeing you hurt time and time again."

The twin frowned realizing that she unintentionally was partly to blame for his stress. "Then instead Rem will instead say that she will live for you. Rem vows to heal your soul, heart and mind; to provide companionship and loyalty when no one else will."

"Rem..."

The butler without hesitation pulled her into a secure hug. The oni's affection was completely overpowering the lingering aftermath of Satella's fear in him. She was really talented at getting him to relax. Rem abruptly tensed up in his hug. "What's wrong?" He loosened his hold upon seeing her frowning face but still kept his arms around her. "Are you in any pain?"

"No, Rem smells bad, like the witch." She grimaced; her words spit fire at the mention of the sorceress. The scent was to be expected sure. But still she didn't think it was going to bother her so much. Now the horrible stench was coming from two sources. And the very thought of all the suffering that being caused made the demi-human scowl. Why was the scent so much worse on her? Or maybe she was just use to smelling it on him that it didn't bother her.

Subaru smiled. "No you don't, you smell fine." To prove his point he pressed their foreheads together and nuzzled their noses lovingly. A sweet giggle escaped her throat. A light flush illuminated her cheeks at his actions.

"How embarrassing, I think I'm blushing. Are you flirting with Rem?" Her hands flew to her cheeks trying to hide her cheerful blush. Sniffing was sign that you were in to another. And she relished the self-proclaimed right to sniff him. "Then Rem is yours to sniff." The light teasing mood loitered in the air.

"Rem?" He called out sounding a little unsure.

"Yes?"

"Can I...can we?" Subaru blushed and averted his eyes. Gently she urges him on patiently. She won't force him to speak before he is comfortable. Whatever desires he wanted she would fulfill. "Will you lay with me? Sorry, I know that's not really appropriate." By the time he had finished his sentenced she had already kicked off her shoes. Scooting to the middle of the bed she held out her arms. He pressed up against her holding her around the middle and resting his head on her arm.

"This curse ties us together just as intimately as marriage does. You don't need to hesitate when asking for something." He didn't comment while basking in the warmth of the girl who was always by his side. Her arms made him want to forget everything that has happened.

"Say Rem...? Do you... Do you know what happened? All those times…?"

All the times he awoke with the twins in his room? All the times she has sacrificed herself for him? All the times he's failed horrible? It floated in the front of his mind haunting him. One person shouldn't be allowed to fail so many times.

"No, will you tell Rem about it?" There was a fast flash of relief in his eyes. Pain and fear were prominent emotions in his amber eyes. She sighed a little unhappy about his hesitance. Still it was understandable.

"We have the witch's blessing. Do you trust me to help shoulder your pain?"

"I do but…Sorry. I really don't want you to feel any of the pain or despair I've felt."

"It's alright; Rem won't bring it up again then. I'll just remember what happens from here on out."

The dark haired boy sighed. He didn't want her to remember anything. No one should have to remember. "It's been so hard and stressful. I really want to take your hand and run away from it all. I can't save anyone. I'm completely powerless and useless. Where is the good luck that you think is going to come going to happen?"

"That's not true; nor is Subaru a quitter. You're stronger then all of us." Without feeling reserved she buried his head close to her breasts. The beat of her heart was strong and uplifting. "Though, that is an extremely tempting idea. When this is all over Rem would love to run away with you."

"When this is all over there would be no point in running away then." He chuckled for the first time in days. Music to the demi-human's ears she wanted to hear more of it. A small distraction; it was something his heart needed right now.

"Were would you like to go? What would you like in your future with Rem?"

"Hm...I'd be happy with just a normal simple modest life."

The smaller girl pouted her cheeks were noticeable puffed up more than normal. "That's a boring unfulfilling answer. There's nothing wrong with a 'simple modest life.' However, you can't just ask a lady to run away with you and not bring up the idea of eventually starting a family with her. It's really cruel thing to do. Do you intend to waste Rem's fertility?"

"Well, sorry no. So, you want a family then I take it?"

"It would be nice; it's a childhood dream most girls have, after all."

A wryly smile she couldn't see grew on his face. "And what do you want?"

Rem giggled. "Twins obviously. Maybe triplets."

"Aiming big?"

"Of course, do you have a problem with twins?" She eyed him smugly poking his cheek with her finger. She was daring him to say something bad about twins. Honestly she couldn't imagine only having one child. She wanted to share the joy of having a sibling with her own child.

"Not at all. I'm quite fond of twins myself. Speaking of twins, Ram... You can't tell her any of this, you know that right?"

"I didn't plan too. Nevertheless, my sister is smart. She may not tell what it is but she probably will notice there is something off with Rem."

"If we're able to get pasted the White Whale. We'll need to evacuate everyone in the town. Would you be able to convince Ram?"

"Yes, but she lacks authority. She might not be able to convince the villagers or Emilia to leave."

Subaru grunted in aggravation. "Well, I guess I'll worry about that if we get there. White whale will have to come first." After a few minutes of silence he lifted his head wearing a calm expression. "Alright Rem, this is the plan..."


	2. Chapter 2

"I really don't recommend this." The healer said; the knight wasn't happy that neither Subaru nor Rem was going to listen to reason. "She's not going to be help in her current state."

"I'm sorry we're not able to listen to you. However, I do need Rem to come with us; she's the only one who can persuade Emilia and the others to leave." The cursed boy turned to look at the oni. "Rem isn't going to fight anymore." His voice was stern; telling her it wasn't up for negotiations. He truly did plan on keeping her out of the action. The girl nodded in agreement knowing he wasn't going to back down. But that was fine; she just wanted to remain by his side in case he needed her. Her present was more for emotional support.

"Well, I tried." Ferris sighed; the cat stood and left the couple alone. Ferris was pouting in his own way clearly not happy about his advice being ignored.

From the distance they watched as all the injured were transported into carriages. A small able-bodied group stayed behind to help Subaru. After the wounded left a small group of soldiers joined them. Rem frowned watching all the tense interactions her hero had with the knight leading the new group. At least none of these interactions were handle too badly. No other fights broke out between them.

The maid sat beside him while the others gather around in a semi-circle discussing the next course of action. "The plan is simple; raid and crush them before they know what hit them. The villagers will be evacuating, I asked for merchants to help move them out. I also asked for a letter to be delivered in advance to the mansion. It would be utter chaos if we don't notify Emilia about the alliance."

"So you have everything figured out and we're ready, right?" Ricado confirmed.

"We've never enjoyed such an advantage in battle over the Witch's Cult before." There was a light victorious smile on Wilhelm's face as he spoke. He was feeling very optimistic with their winning streak. With the White Whale gone nothing seemed out of reach anymore.

"Let's get ourselves a victory without losing anyone here and return home alive."

With those empowering words the meeting dismissed. Everyone mounted there dragons or ligers. Subaru noticed the maid faulted a little and helped her on Patrasche. He leaped on behind her. "Do you want me to take the rein? That way you can close your eyes and relax a little." His hands covered her over the harness.

"Thank you." Part of her did want to complain, she could still do this. However, since Ferris was coming along doing as little as possible would be for the best. It would be better to stay on the healer's good side. The oni released the reins letting her hands fall to her lap. Subaru kept both arms around her and held on tightly to the harness. With a small smile she rested her back against his chest allowing full control of her balance and safety to him. Her blue eyes fluttered shut allowing the soothing motion of the dragon's trot lull her into a relaxed daze.

The next time her eyes opened everyone had stopped moving. They were in a well-spaced path still surrounded by the cover of the forest. Rem stayed on the large lizard while Subaru dismounted and gathered to talk to the others.

Subaru then returned to her side and explained his plan. Julius would separate and take his group to dispose of some lurking nearby fingers. Everyone else would be led by the dark haired boy to take on the archbishop. Rem's role was to watch over there resources. Granted it was unlikely bandits would be nearby; stuff-sitting was still an important role. Or so he tried to convince her.

Subaru's group would be leaving behind there transportation in favor for stealth. With concern written on her face she watched the group walk into the forest till they were no longer visible. Rem was left all alone with a few carriages and Patrasche as company.

She turned around to face the animals. All the ligers seemed well train and were lying down and resting. Even Patrasche was down; her golden eyes were closed and her head up. The raptor rested with certain amount of nobility that reminded Rem of her graceful sister when she napped. With a smile sigh the twin sat down by the dragon's side keeping a respectable distance.

"I hope Subaru is going to be alright." The maid muttered shocked when the animal huffed in reply. "Do you think it will be ok?" Patrasche offered her a quick sideway glance in her direction. It seemed like the creature was trying not to make direct eye contact with her. The demi human placed her hand on her lower neck and scratched at the scaly skin. If all else fails affection is a good way to communicate. Rem giggled at the look of delight on the reptile's face.

The sounds of battle could be heard from there makeshift campsite. "Subaru…" Though she wasn't sure if those noises were from her savior's group or Julius'. "Rem just wants him to reach out to me when he needs help." It wasn't until she heard the sound of Mimi and Tivey's voice echoing in unison that she confirmed it was from them. After the resonating waves from their voices rang out the next sound was that of rocks falling.

The twin could only imagine the worst. How many times has his cursed activated? How many times has he experienced death? Was it unreasonable to be so worried? "Rem is coming to help." Maybe now, with her, he wouldn't suffer so much.

Raising to her feet with no problem the twin was able to take four steps before something caught the back of her uniform. Rem had a pretty good idea of what it was too and there was no way she would be able to drag it with her either. The younger sibling turned her head and sulked. "I want to go to his side..." The land dragon firmly held her back with a large portion of her dress in her sharp beak. Patrasche slammed her tail against the ground in a firm objection with her nostril flaring.

It really is hard to stay behind. It was the first time Rem felt what Subaru must have felt when Emilia told him to stay behind. Following orders have never been so hard before. If she were to go to him would he get mad at her like Emilia did with him? Her heart throbbed a little in pain at the thought. He didn't want her to fight anymore. Surely he wouldn't, right? Would he ever get truly mad at her? It would still be breaking a scared promise between them.

With a particularly loud exhale the raptor moved her head in a more comfortable resting position moving Rem with ease. The maid stepped back and threw her hands out to regain the balance she lost. "I understand; Rem will stay." Only then did her uniform get released from the dragon's mouth. Not wanting to betray the noble dragon's budding trust in her. The oni sat back down leaning against the larger creature with her shoulders drooped. "Stay safe." The demi human prayed over and over again.

Much to her dismay Julius' group had returned first. Thinking logically she really should have been able to tell it wasn't Subaru team. The knight had more people in his group the combine clatter of their footsteps should have been more than enough knowledge for her. Still when the tall man appeared in her view her excited puppy like expression fell and she buried her face back into the dragon's side discouraged once more. The knight didn't let her reaction of disappointment phase him too much.

When the cursed boy did return her face lit up like a million volts of pure electricity. Before talking to the others he had to greet Rem first; stroking the top of her head. "Rem was a good girl and wait patiently, very painfully patiently." The maid ignored the snort of the reptile beside her probably calling her out on bad behavior.

"Good girl." Her hero praised once more. After a few more strokes he went to confirm success with the others. Calmly the demi human watched. She couldn't hear what they were saying but each individual looked relaxed at the situation. They were relaxed enough to share in a laugh that was probably at Subaru's expense. His expression matched the insincere angry face he normally gives Ram when she teases or mocks him.

"Get down!" The human screamed. Subconsciously Rem fell forward on her hands and knees keeping her head up to survey the area. From the darkness of the forest she saw long shadow like limbs grab members of their alliance. They hung in the air in twisted positions till their bodies were crushed with a sickening sound. It was a horrific scene. Even more so when the boy she loved let out a shout and was dragged deep within the forest.

"Subaru!" The twin screamed. Urgently she crawled onto Patrasche's back. She didn't attempt to sit properly. Instead of grabbing the harness she wrapped her arms around the animal's thick neck. She didn't agree to stay behind this time! The raptor didn't hesitate to get to her feet and take off chasing her master.

Mask members of the cult appeared in front of the forest. Still the dragon didn't slow down like the knights stopped. Without hesitating the dragon caught the cultist by the neck leaving deadly marks on their skin. Once the bite crushed their windpipe Patrasche simply let the body go and fall to the ground only to be trampled on.

Rem growled she could smell the lingering scent of the witch in every direction. The continuing yelling and red light from Ia made them easy to spot. Trees around them came crashing down as the female foe thrashed around. The servant could see every limb but Patrasche probably couldn't. Still the noble dragon was able to sense the danger to perfectly dodge them. Quickly she got in between Subaru and the finger.

The other soldiers caught up with them minutes later. While the finger's attention was on them Wilhelm in a speedy burst of agility was able to cut her down in a blink of an eye.

"Subaru, are you alright?" The younger sister asked reaching out. She wanted nothing more than to reconfirm his presences with physical touch. He reached for her hand trying to calm his nerves. This was unexpected. He had never seen this woman before in any of his loops. Rem's thumb reassuringly caressed over his. The action pulled him out of his thoughts to focus on her faithful companionship. He offered a small nervous but still warm smile her way.

And if nothing else the undignified way she rode on his partner's back was enough to lighten his mood. She laid around with her arms and legs -as securely as possible- wrapped around the animal. The servant blushed as she realized her riding position. "Don't laugh, if Rem sat up normally I would have fallen off. Plus I'm a little dizzy from the speed to sit up normally." He rubbed her back in circles his fingers tips brushed up against the open part of her uniform feeling the heat of her bare skin. When the others approached them she sat up without a slight wobble.

"Let's return to the others." The spirit user knight voiced. For Subaru's piece of mind Mimi had once again eradicated the already confirmed dead body. The cursed boy walked beside his noble partner holding her reins. His amber gazed was directed on the ground in front of him as his mind wondered. The oni on the other hand observed his expressions. She could read them as if he had spoken them aloud. He was furious and it only led to self-hating. Once his eyes landed on the covered bodies of their comrades his mental state only suffered more.

"None of this is your fault." The twin seriously doubted there was anything she could say to him that would lift his mood. She was still going to try though. What was the point of being by his side if she didn't try to help? When the sword demon approached, Rem was honestly grateful.

"Be strong." The older man said firmly. The dedicated and determinate light in his amber eyes returned once more. His journey into self-pity was over as quickly as it started. His mission to save Emilia took priorities over his dark feeling. He mounted his land dragon and led everyone out of the forest.

The cobble stone road was a comforting sight to see. The village was close by and soon everyone would be safe. Or so the human boy told himself repeatedly. Subaru was snapped out of his mantra when Rem perked up. "Sister is nearby." The demi human's smile could be heard from chipper tone in her voice. It hadn't been that long since they last saw the mansion. But the sisters still hated to be separated from each other. Seconds later the carriage traveling in front of them came to a rough stop. They stopped instantly and so did the ones behind them to avoid crashing.

Standing dangerously in the middle of the road was a caped girl. Ram didn't bother hiding her face despite wearing the hood part. The cursed couple dismounted Patrasche. The twins had no qualms about affectionately greeting each other immediately. Blatantly ignoring the looks from everyone around. The minute the head maid pulled out of her twin's embrace she wore a scowl her eyes landing on the human. "What's the meaning of all this Barusu?"

"What? Didn't you get my letter explaining this?" He looked confused and glanced over at Rem expecting backup.

"Yes, Subaru wrote a letter. Rem proof read it and fixed his grammar." She stated quite happily.

"That last part was unnecessary to add, Rem." Her savior muttered.

"Yes, we got a letter, however it was blank."

"Blank?"

"Sending a blank letter means you have no intention of speaking to the recipient. It could be taken as a declaration of war." The taller knight enlightened the foreign boy.

"That's one huge misunderstanding, I swear!"

Ram sent another glance of confirmation at Rem who nodded in agreement at his words. "You're very lucky Rem was with you or I would've attacked. Ram doesn't want her cute Rem getting caught up in the commotion. So you're really not biting the hand that feeds you?"

"Wouldn't dream of it, I am but Emilia's loyal dog."

"Fine, I understand."

"You're taking my side?! That's a nice feeling."

Ram glared but didn't refute his words. "What are you planning now, Barusu?"

"I want to safely evacuate the village. I've already set up the transportation for it. While I do that I want Rem and Wilhelm to try and get Emilia and the loli to safety."

"Very well. I'll go with Rem, let's go." The hornless oni jumped on the lizard's back not willing to negotiate her next moves. She waited for Rem to get on. The younger girl leaped on and took control of the reins while her older twin sat behind her.

"Yes, sister." She responded automatically. Before turning to her twin she reached out for her love. The demi human's hand latched on to his sleeve with a bit of a tug. "Be careful Subaru."

"I will. You two also be very careful." The younger girl leaped on and took control of the reins while her older twin sat behind her.

"We will." With a snap of the harness the raptor bolted down the road with Wilhelm in close proximity.

Ram pressed herself up against her sister nuzzling fondly into her back. The nonchalant girl buried her face into her twin's neck. Her soft breath caused a playful tickling against her nape. Rem knitted her brow together in confusion. Her sister seemed to be actively nuzzling her. Of course the affection didn't bother her but it was just a little off. "Rem."

"Yes, sister?"

"Why do you smell weird, like Barusu?"

"!" It took a lot of control to stop her body from tensing up and reacting normally. Ram would notice and she didn't want to lie. If she hesitated the answer for too long the older girl would be suspicious. "Um... Well, I've been held up against him for the trip."

The older girl hummed in response. Rem wasn't sure if she was satisfied with the answer but she didn't push it. "Ram's precious sister is rather beaten up. Are you really alright?" Ram spoke in a tender voice. She only ever allowed her kin to hear the devotion in her voice. Blue eyes glanced down at her appearance. Well, she was a bit roughed up but most of her injuries were healed. Just the dirt on her clothing remained.

"Yes, Rem is fine. Please don't worry." The rest of the way was quiet. The younger sister was unsure if that was a good thing. Her sister was clearly apprehensive of her new relationship with Subaru. She figured Ram probably knew this wasn't the time to attempt to bring it up either.

They reached the gate of Roswaal's mansion. Once they crossed the threshold a large explosion came from the direction of the town. The timing was uncannily perfect. All heads turned in the direction of the town. Clouds of black smoke rose into the air scaring away local birds.

"I fear we might need to change our plans." The old man stated his eyes narrowing.

"I understand, Rem and I will talk to Emilia. You can return to Barusu's side."

"Thank you." Yanking the rein's his land dragon spun around and raced back to the town.

"Let's precede, Rem." The peach haired girl saw the way her twin grip tighten on the harness. She was fighting the urge to turn around as too. She snapped the harness and Patrasche took off crossing the large yard in a matter of minutes. The redhead jumped off and entered the mansion without waiting for Rem.

By the time she entered her home Ram was already updating the elf with the situation. The second she was finished the long haired woman rushed out. She didn't acknowledge Rem by the door and she ran by without a word. Neither twin bothered to call out after her either. "Now what do you suggest, sister?" Rem spoke as calmly as possible.

"Beatrice will be fine in the library. We might as well provide backup at the village; helping the hurt and trying to get people to safety. I'll take the lead." The red eyed girl mounted the raptor taking a hold of the harness. The horned oni sat behind wrapping her arms around her graceful sibling. With a screeching cry the reptile sprinting back to the town.

The last time they saw the town was barely an hour ago. This new sight was quite horrifying to them. The peaceful village was a hellish nightmare now. Bodies were dropped everywhere. Knifes were embedded in solid stone structures. Homes had splatters of blood stains painted across the front. The sky was black from smoke and its haze burned at their lungs. There wasn't a sign of the half elf that had arrived before them.

The cursed girl scowled. "Where's Subaru?"

"I'll use my clairvoyance." Rem could feel Ram release her mana flooding the surrounding area. It was a comfortable feeling knowing her sister could see the area around them all. No one would be able to sneak up on them. It only took a few seconds for the hornless girl to pinpoint everyone exact location. "This way." She pulled on the belt and made a hard turn to the right where she saw the boy.

Protected by the remains of the side of someone's house Julius surveyed the area. He tensed when the steps of a dragon could be heard. However he relaxed the moment he saw the two girls on her back.

"What happened?" Rem staggered off and knelt by the unconscious boy. She barely noticed the state Ferris was in.

"There was a spy among us." The healer spoke out.

"Witch Cult!" Pure rage escaped her dry throat. With a groan the unconscious boy began to regain his awareness. There really wasn't a surprised look on his face as he took in the destruction.

The knight briefly updated them on the situation. "We had Tivey and Mimi trying to evacuate people to the mansion. Now, that Subaru is awake; Ferris should join them and heal who you can."

"Got it." The healer sprung to his feet and rushed to the first person he saw.

"On our way here, we didn't run into any of those people." Ram spoke up.

"They avoided the main road. They took cover in the woods so they wouldn't be seen by the enemy."

"Subaru." The younger maid stared into the sky drawing their attention to where shadow limbs could touch the heavens.

"So you can see them, Rem?"

"Yes."

Julius frowned unable to see them but aware that something was there. Ram narrowed her eyes as if squinting would improve her vision. It didn't. "Will the three of you be able to handle the problems here?"

"What are you planning, Subaru?"

The shorter boy pulled out a familiar black book from his jacket. "I'll lead that one away."

Julius grinned and unsheathed his weapon. "Very well."

With a triumphant smile the black haired boy turned towards the finger. " Hey! Is this what you're looking for?" He flailed the book around treating it like a piece of garbage. The horrified look on the possessed girl's features made her look absolutely ghastly.

"Thief! I'll kill you!"

The seconds the extra limbs appeared from her back Subaru scrambled off separating himself from the safety of the others. "Subaru!" The servant called out in concern as the boy jumped the bordering fence. He disappeared into the mabeast's breeding ground. The loyal oni started to walk towards the entrance of the forest. The call of her sibling stopped her in the tracts.

"Leave this to Barusu. We have our own parts to play." Once the younger girl turned to face her, Ram offered a warm confident smile. "Ram and Rem are the strongest together." Holding out her hand Rem immediately took a hold of it.

Rem was physically and magically exhausted. Ram wouldn't last long especially if she had to use her clairvoyance continuously to see enemy attacks. She sighed and huffed. "Rem, keep your eyes open."

"Yes!"

The twins separated from the Kararagi knight. They headed towards the last sighting of their substitute master. "Fula!" A single blade of wind flew through the air severing the mask head of a cultist tormenting a scared couple. "Head towards the mansion!" The head maid ordered without stopping. The speed of Subaru's steed never slowed as they passed the couple finding the next target to eliminate.

The horned twin kept alert. The mask cultists were easy enough to take out and didn't use any attacks that Ram couldn't see on her own. "Sister!" Her head jerked to the side to see a singular member taking cover in the shadow of a house. Within a split second the man pulled out a long blade and threw it towards them. The peach haired girl wasn't able to react fast enough. Thankfully Patrasche's predator trained eyes were able to pick up the movement before the maids. She leaped high into the air with her powerful calf muscles heading for her prey. The knife that would have flanked her got stuck in a tree instead.

The caped person raised a hand in their direction. Before he could chant a spell; gravity brought the large creature crashing down. Ram's knuckles turned white from gripping the harness tightly as her butt lifted off the saddle's seat. At least the stirrups should lighten the blow on the way down. Rem on the other hand, her arms squeezed Ram around the middle -leaning into her body- as her only security line from flying off the dragon's back.

The scaly being landed on their attacker crushing him instantly. The sounds of snapping bones echo in their ears. Ram felt a sadistic grin morph on her face. Excited oni blood pumped through their veins. No matter how tired the girls were the sounds of battle where stimulating-ly pleasing to them. It was arousing in a way; a pleasurable shiver through their spines. Goose bumps appeared on their arms making their hair stand on end. There was no greater feeling then knuckles connecting with someone's skull.

With the grace of a wind user the lizard dodged incoming fireballs running in between them. Both girls leaned forward moving with the dragon's body allowing for a faster sprint. One made a quick retreat into the ground while the other scurried off running with ridiculously wide struts. They caught up to him in a split second. Ram reached over and grabbed him violently.

Rem watched with sweet satisfaction as her lovely enraged sister tortured him. She broke the bones in his wrist as well as dislocated both shoulders. After all she didn't want a close range attack from him. And yet, that fact she thoroughly enjoyed the chilling noises of bones snapping and popping was her number one reason for doing it. It was simply fun to drag him around and use him as a meat shield. Once that enjoyment wore off, the peach haired girl simply slammed his corpse against the ground without a care.

From behind them in a blind spot a cultist rose from the ground in Patrasche's shadow. Dagger in hand he planned to stab in directly into the maid's back. The noble steed snorted and brought her tail into the side of the opponent knocking him into Ram's view. "Fula!" She roared tearing the foe to large chunks.

"That's enough, villain!"

Ram was the first one to snap out of her blood lust. The familiar voice of Emilia's shout registered in her brain. They stood off to the side with some scared citizens to watch. The ease in which she was able to form ice impressed both sisters. Neither of them had ever seen the long haired girl fight. The elf had greater control on ice formations; able to create structure to land on. Her ability to spawn more projectiles made a twinge of jealousy hit Rem at the lack of her own abilities.

Even without the help of the great spirit she was able to take out the insane finger. After the initial attack all of Rem's ice would melt within minutes. Emilia was able to restrain a partly frozen man from just one head on attack. The spirit user walked up to him and placed a hand to his chest. The deadly elder was perfectly encased in beautiful crystal ending the fight within the village.

Emilia looked around just realizing she was now the center of attention. Her gaze averted to her feet and she looked nervous all of the sudden. Ram wanted to sigh at the quick change of personality. She hopped down and walked to the future king's side.

Rem held her hands to her chest. Quietly she simply stared in the direction of the forest waiting to see her hero's form returning. Their part was done, now they just had to wait for his return. Surely Julius ran after him when they were done doing their parts here. Everything will be fine and they had triumphed over the Witch's Cult. Still her heart hurt and it hurt badly.

"Subaru is here?" The smaller girl nodded in confirmation to the taller girl's question. Emilia's voice sounded a bit on the happy side. She hadn't seen the boy since their awful fight. Something a part of her deeply regretted. The first born sister had spoken of the details of their plan and who had come up with it. Subaru was really thoughtful. Even after their fight he was still willing to help. The sentiment made her heart flutter and tears of happiness gather in her purplish orbs. The half elf turned her attention towards the forest with worry. But the only thing she saw was the younger oni sliding off Patrasche's back. The servant hit the ground with a thud; she landing on her side and remained motionless.

"Rem...?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: It would be interesting if Rem could now use a little bit of Yin magic but probably not. At the very least she should be able to see it now, I think. At the end of 23 when Subaru said he wanted to tell Julius something. We never really find out what is it do we? I already thought his previous apology was genuine so it wasn't that, right?


	3. Chapter 3

She wasn't sure what had happened. However, it had installed a great deal of fear into her. Her shaking hand reached for the sleeve of Subaru's jacket. At the sudden tug he gave her a side glance. Rem was wide eyed staring straight ahead at nothing. Her other hand shook at her chest trying to get her bearings. She didn't look his way at all but held on to him like her life depended on it. "Rem, you...?"

"Are you alright?" Ricado asked his face far too close to the boy's. Everyone had gathered around waiting his plans. Subaru didn't respond to his calls.

"Yeah. I guess my save point updated." The last part was whispered under his breath. The oni heard it but remained silent unsure of the meaning. The cursed boy sat down the color returning to his cheeks. His recovery was fast, far too impressive for her. In her head she was still going through what happened. So, something had happened to Subaru? Swallowing hard she sat down she was still holding onto him. "There are a few things I've realized about the Witch's Cult. Anyone know of a power to overwrite someone's consciousness so that you can take over their mind?"

"In an old book I saw something similar. It was old magic with certain conditions. Only members of the Witch's Cult and their targets could do it." The spirit knight spoke up.

"That would be the fingers?" The healer asked.

"Most likely, they're spare bodies. Really it is disgusting; they really are an evil group."

"So than if we wipe out the fingers?"

"If that happens his soul would have nowhere to go and that would be the end of him." Everyone sounded rather hopeful at the simple conclusion.

"I hate to burst your bubble. Sorry, I don't think it's just the fingers. I think he can get to me too. What should I do?" Rem's head snapped in her hero's direction. What was he talking about?

"Huh?" Other than an exclamation gasp no one else answered him. He kinda figured that the silence would be his answer. Maybe he could think of something on the way. Actually he really had no choice in the matter.

The minute Subaru wasn't the center of attention the maid pressed her back against the boy's chest. She felt the strong desire to share some type of physical touch. "Are you alright?" He questioned though he knew the answer to such a rhetorical question.

"Rem didn't even know what had happened but I can imagine. Is this something you go through often? It hurt a lot. I've never felt such a painful feeling from my heart before." The pain of her curse was nothing to the pain of the thought of his death. The black haired boy could have died and she never would have known.

"I'm sorry."

"Ah, Rem's not blaming you or anything. It's nothing to be sorry over."

He gave a fake smile. It was bit bitter and he spoke with a hint of self-loathing in his voice. "Are you upset your hero isn't as perfect as you think?" The black haired boy helped her on the reptile's back. Then he leaped up himself.

"Never, if anything Rem loves you more. You're much more human now and I can see that and help you from this point onward. After all, all I want is to share in your burdens. Depend on Rem." The demi human felt her resolve strengthen one hundred fold. She craned her neck to offer a loving smile. It was enough to lighten his heart. She turned and faced forward again watching the road. "However, if you feel guilty enough can Rem may ask a favor? Please wrap your arms tighter around me; I'm still a little shaken up about this." Without delay both arms tightly enfolded around her middle. From his position behind her he wasn't able to see the smile that graced her features.

He buried his face into the side of her neck a few tears rolled down his face to land on her jaw. "Sorry Rem, you may experience many more horrifying things in the future because of me..."

"It is but a small price to pay. I love you, Subaru."

The closer they got to the town the more anxious the cursed couple got. The maid wasn't able to rest at all. Her body was too restless and her own thoughts flooding her over worked mind. "We'll be sticking to the first plan of you and Wilhelm going to the mansion. I know the spy who will be joining us; we won't fall for it again."

"I understand."

\---

"You have a visitor." Ram announced the moment they entered the mansion. Emilia was already by the door anxiously awaiting news from the hornless girl. Red eyes drifted over to the old man who bowed slightly in greeting.

"You are from Crush's household, aren't you?" Purple eyes drifted to the other side of the butler noticing the younger oni. "Rem? What are you doing here?" Worry that something had happened to Subaru Emilia quickly closed the gap between them.

The sword demon got to one knee and bowed. "I am Wilhelm Trias. I have come on my master's behalf." The spirit user turned her attention back to their guest. Questioning the oni would have to come later.

"Really? I received a blank letter from her..."

"I see, so it is true. While this is a shameful thing that letter was tempered with and conflicts with her true intentions."

"So it was a mistake." Her voice held a bit of relief in it. It was a bit of good news for the few days of pain and disappointment she had.

"Yes. We would like to evacuate those who remain in the mansion and reside in the village."

"There is a dangerous ring of criminals near the forest." Ram spoke up at the confused face of the half elf. "Wilhelm has already prepared forces necessary to stop the enemy."

"Why does Crusch want to help this domain so much?"

"The margrave sent my master an alliance proposal. The condition is to share mining rights."

"I see."

"Half of the villagers will go to the capital."

"Ram will lead the other half to the Sanctuary. Our master is heading that way now."

"Oh, I see... Then everything is already taken care of. But this is a bit strange; everything is a bit too well-timed." Rem couldn't help but briefly smile at the long haired woman phased it. Yes, everything is well-timed when it came to her savior.

The door slammed opened with a large noise the echoed in the main entryway. "Pardon me. Movement from the group in the forest has been detected! There isn't any time to waste. Please take shelter this region will be a sea of blood. What are your orders, sir?"

The older man turned his attention to the silver haired woman and waited for her approval. "I understand. I gratefully accept your kindness. Have the villager already been made aware of the situation?"

"Yes, it has already been taken care of it." The head maid said.

"Alright, let's go." There was a certain tone of determination in the king candidate's voice.

Emilia watched the carriages take off one by one. She felt a gentle pull on her sleeve and turned to see a sweet child smilingly at her. "We're ready, please take care of us." Behind her was her group of friends all wearing friendly smiles.

"Uh, I think there has been a mistake."

"No, given the number of people and carriages we must ask you to ride with these children."

"Are you sure about that? Wouldn't it be better for them to ride with someone else?"

"We want to ride with you and Rem!" Petra pouted a little. "You're the lady who's around Subaru and watches our radio calisthenics. It looks like you always have a good time talking with him." Petra beamed at her with the innocent of a child. Any friend of Subaru was a friend of hers. "Please ride with us."

Emilia's face overcame with emotions as one by one the kids welcomed her. The taller woman shifted to look at the older twin. "Ram, be careful and take care of things at Sanctuary."

"You take care as well. You'll be safe with my sister." They watched the peach haired girl got into another carriage and departed before them.

Their wagon was the last one in the line. All the carriages heading to the Sanctuary left before the ones heading to the capital. Inside the carriage was silent. With kids on board it was a bit unsettling that they were so well behaved.

Rem glanced away at the passengers. Emilia was shifting her gaze too much and showing how uncomfortable with the situation she was. She wanted to speak but didn't know how to. Blue eyes closed as she tried to relax a little. She wasn't sure if she could answer questions the elf would have anyway. Was she suspicious? Did she know that Subaru was behind this? Hopefully this will be a quiet trip.

"Are you alright, Rem?"

"Yes, thank you."

"Are you sure? You look like you want to fall over. I would like to offer you my lap..." The long haired woman trailed off. Rem smiled warmly with the kids surrounding her there was no room from her on that side of the wagon. That was just fine though after all the oni would rather have a rewarding lap pillow from Subaru.

"Rem, did Subaru send you?"

The servant was dreading having to answer questions relating to him. Of course she knew they would come eventually. "Yes." She replied honestly. Rem was never one to lie, omit the truth sure, but never outright lie. "Once he learned there was going to be conflict he insisted that Rem should go. He thought Rem would be able to help convince people to evacuate."

"That was wise." A frowned formed on her face. There was no way she would've been able to get the people to listen. There would be no guaranty that a stranger like Wilhelm would have been able to get them to move either. It really was thanks to the twins. The villagers saw and interacted with them on a weekly base. The twins had their trust; trust she wasn't able to gain. She couldn't do anything.

"How is Subaru? Is he getting his healing sessions?" She asked trying to get out of her negative mind set.

"Subaru is..." Rem opened her eyes and rested her head against the back covering of the wagon. "...Healing. He is in a lot of pain." The maid swallowed hard trying to convey his feelings to the future king. "Subaru really does a lot with the best interest of everyone in mind; in ways that we'll never know about. So it is really hard to notice sometimes. Even Rem didn't know until recently." How many times had he died for them? She couldn't begin to think about it. Rather she didn't want too. The thought of dying was awful to begin with but to die so alone was much worse. The smaller girl looked at her. Emilia remained silent an unreadable expression on her face. "I really need to thank you."

"Whatever for?"

"Without you allowing me to stay by Subaru's side I never would have been able to support him like he needs." Tears slipped down her cheeks. She made no movement to wipe them away but averted her eyes away from the other girl. The demi human was unable to get her emotions under control. The town was nothing more than a dot on the horizon.

"..." The tall woman's gaze dropped to her lap. The amount of emotion the calm maid normally showed made her uneasy. Unconsciously she squeezed the hand of whoever's hand she was holding. She didn't understand anything. For the best the carriage fell into silence and remained that way.

\---

The carriage stopped for a short brake and a bit of lunch. The children were allowed a little freedom to move around. Without the time to make an actually make a snack the peach haired maid had given them some dried meat for their travels. Rem could only stare at the meat strip as her mind wonder to the status of her hero and the others. How many casualties was there this time? The twin forced the strip of meat into her mouth and chewed. She wasn't hungry nor could the girl remember the last time she ate either. Rem over chewed till her jaw hurt and was able to swallow it.

"There is a slight concern weighing on my mind." Wilhelm voiced out walking over to them and addressing the half elf. "I would like to take a small number from our forces to eliminate it."

"Is there any way I can help?"

The old man smiled at her consideration. "Don't release the hands of the children." The silver haired woman was stunned into silence. His blue eyes drifted towards the matching blue eyes of the maid. The demi human nodded fully understanding. She couldn't be at Subaru's side but the sword demon could.

He mounted his dragon taking a small force with and heading into the direction they came in. Emilia looked a bit dejected and worried.

"It's time to start moving again." The driver announced. All the kids were safely herded inside the wagon.

"We'll be out of the forest soon."

At the sudden sounds of explosions the wagon harshly jerked forward. The kids whimpered in fear clinging to Emilia's limbs. "It's okay, just hang on tight. There's nothing to fear." Emilia talked as calm and soothingly as possible. Rem kept one hand on the carriage while the other held Patra close to her body.

'The old man ran into someone behind us.' Puck voiced out without taking a physical form. 'He was right to separate from us. Don't worry though his strength is nothing to mess with. We won't be needed.'

The wheel of the wagon hit a rock sending part of their transportation into the air and crushing back down. Her lavender eyes shifted towards the maid. Moments before it looked like she was holding Petra; now it looks like Petra was completely supporting her. "Rem, are you alright?" Her round cheeks have lost a bit of color and over all she looked rather sickly.

"Rem is fine; maybe a little sick, very much...extremely, a little sick." She covered her mouth just in case. Normally she would never suffer from motion sickness but the stress put on her body hit her limit.

"Whatever happens, I'll protect you both." Luka spoke starting a chain reaction from the others.

"Don't worry, we're fine!" A child shouted his eyes closed tightly.

"We promised that we wouldn't let you go!"

"What? I'll protect you guys. You don't have to protect me. Who made you promise that?" Emilia questioned. It was unlikely to be one of the twins.

"Subaru!"

"That was supposed to be a secret!" Petra scolded a frown on her face. The other kids flinched.

"Subaru?" Her eyes glanced over at the maid to see if she reacted towards the news. The oni was fully out of it and not paying attention.

While the sounds of battle got further away the speed of the wagon still didn't slow down. They still needed to put more distance between them and the fight. The kids relaxed a bit as the path became smoother. Even Rem looked a bit better as she panted for fresh air. Petra stroked her back.

'Are you thinking about Subaru?' Puck asked.

'Yeah, but I still can't believe it.'

'If Subaru is leading these forces everything would make sense. Rem being here, Ram not arguing, the villagers willing to evacuate.'

She took a quick glance at the oni who looked a bit better not that the ride was smoother. 'But why? After everything...? How could he even do all of this?'

'Something is behind us.'

The carriage came to a hard stop jolting all the passengers. The wagon sank a little when extra weight had jumped in. The oni perked up immediately when her eyes landed on her hero. Emilia looked surprised and remained quiet. The black haired boy looked determined as he fell to his knees. Kneeling near an uneven looking plank he ripped it and the surrounding ones off. Once the hole was big enough he grabbed the bag and turned to leave.

"Magic stones?!" Rem gasped in terror recognizing the glow from the bag and the stronger smell of the witch. She was completely unaware the dangerous stones were that close to them.

"Wait, why?"

Once mounted on his partner's back Subaru turned to smile at the girl. He didn't verbally answer but the smile was more than enough. He snapped the reins and Patrasche dashed off. Trying to put as much distance between the bombs and the people he cared for.

Rem held onto the edge of the wagon with half her body out watching the small form moved towards the whale's body. The light from the explosion was bright on their retinas and the aftershocks from the gust of wind pushed her over onto her back.

Once the air pressure lessened without hesitation the small girl leaped out the back of the carriage. Her knees clasped from her weight and she fell to the ground. Her knees landed on top of some small pebbles. It hurt; in more ways than one. The number one pain in her heart was the fact that Emilia jumped off the back of the wagon and was able to rush to his side when she couldn't. She watched as the spirit user ran getting further and further away from her. The only comfort the twin could bask in was the fact her heart was still beating. That meant his was too. Emilia could heal him and she couldn't. Emilia was the one he wanted to see most in this moment.

She brought her hands to her chest and prayed. Hopefully he wasn't too injured. Tears gathered in the corner of her eyelids. It was probably for the best to stay and watch over the children.

\---

The demi human sat on the back of the carriage with her sight on the dirt below. Her motion sickness was gone. Everyone was catching up or getting healed. Even Petra, who for most of the ride was by her side, had gone off for a little freedom. Patrasche rest nearby Ferris had healed the small injuries and burns she had sustained. Her head lifted and turned towards the stump of the historical tree. Not that long ago they had spent a nice moment there before the battle with the whale. Rem turned to look at what she saw. Her face brightened and she got her feet.

"Subaru!" As fast as she could speed walk she shortened the distance between them. Without hesitating she threw her arms around him and rubbed her tear stained face against his chest. The boy exhaled in relieve, wrapping his arms around her in return. "I'm sorry. Rem couldn't tell there were stones nearby. I thought that scent was still coming from me." He picked up the tone of anger in her voice. "Rem will retrain her nose. This will not happen again!"

"Don't worry about it. All that matters is that everyone is safe." The oni offered a small smile at his words basking in his affection.

The half elf cocked her head to the side. "Were you two always this close?" The cursed couple shared a look. Rem stayed quiet she was going to agree with whatever the boy says. Regardless if it would hurt her.

"Yes, something like that. I do love her." He spoke with a clear unwavering tone. It shocked her but also it made her unbelievably happy. Admitting it to Emilia really felt like a concrete promise that nothing would get between them. "Let's just say Rem has the ability to stop my heart." He placed her hand on the top of her head.

Emilia's face looked unreadable. In the few seconds of silence that pasted the cursed couple didn't know how to feel. Was she going to outright reject their feelings? The taller woman finally smiled. It was one she used when she didn't understand what was happening around her. "Isn't that great Rem?"

"Yes!" Though Rem debated if his joke was in good taste or not. For a few more seconds they stood around in silence. Both of them allowed the oni who wanted her own time with her hurt savior.

"Let's return to the carriages. I would like to rest properly for a little." Slowly the smaller girl pulled away but held onto his hand. After a quick check on Patrasche the black haired boy sat in the carriage. The short haired girl immediately curled up at his side and fell into a peaceful asleep. He kept her near enjoying the closeness just as much as she does. Petra promptly stole his other side lightly leaning against him. Emilia sat across from them slightly unhappy over the arrangement.

"Can you tell me everything that you've been up too while we haven't seen each other?"

"Didn't Rem tell you?"

"She told me some, but I would like to hear it from you."

"I have no problem explaining myself to you. However, if you don't mind; I got blown up recently. I don't think I could have a proper conversation right now. Nor is this the place." He put his free hand on Petra's head. The elf frowned knowing this was something that should be kept from the innocent ears of the kids. Slowly he flopped down taking Rem with him. He found a comfortable position on the wooden floor resting the maid on top of his body. Her relaxed body molded into his.

Rem wasn't sure how much time had passed but she had the best rest of her life. When her blue eyes fluttered open and the first thing she saw was her savior. Joy filled her person and she nuzzled closer to his warmth. "How do you feel?" Subaru whispered one amber eye opened.

The oni beamed. "Much better. Most of my mana has returned." Her eyes glanced towards the half elf that was also asleep. "How did things go with Emilia? Did you make up?"

"No, we haven't spoken about that. She just healed my injuries from the explosion." The servant cocked her head to the side. It surprised her that they didn't rekindle immediately. During the ride she thought Emilia wanted nothing more than to fix their relationship. And of course Subaru wanted her back.

"Are you afraid she won't forgive you?"

"It's not that. Actually I think she had the right idea. So I've been thinking about it this whole time." Pain flashed through his amber orbs and Rem saw it.

"Talk to Rem, I'm always here."

"I don't know how much you know about our fight. A part of why she left was because she didn't understand. She can never understand. I don't blame her for that anymore; a normal person can't understand the pain I go through. If I stay around her chances are she will be pulled into another dangerous situation. I don't want that anymore; I don't want people I love in danger. I don't want to put you through that."

"Are you going to run away?"

"I finished everything here can you still call it 'running away?'" He pouted knowing full well she had a point. "You really know how to give me some tough love." He reached out to caress one of her cheeks. She smiled and nuzzled into his palm.

"Rem has said this before but I will follow you anywhere. So I'd be extremely happy to go with you. I want the chance to make you slowly fall in love with me; to be the only woman in your life fair and square." She closed her eyes and placed a hand on her stomach. "Rem has already given you all of her love and her future. However, will you truly be happy? Just the two of us. Would you regret it years later? Don't you want to remain by her side?"

"...I am in love you, you know? I wouldn't regret anything with you ever, I promise."

"And I'm in love you but we're focusing on your feelings right now not mine." She could see the hurt in his face. The fear that his emotions weren't getting through to her. "Moreover, if you were to leave Emilia's side the only thing you would be doing is leaving her without as much protection. Roswaal already thought the cult would attack. This attack would have happened regardless of you being there. She's a target because of her race not because of our curse. So you need not to blame yourself."

Much to the maid's dismay the butler moved to sit up. She followed suit sitting as close as possible. "I can't seem to stop that. Mabeast of all types seem to like me a little too much." The short haired girl remained quiet but repositioned herself into his lap. His arms automatically wrapped around her middle. Rem smiled affections like this were starting to feel normal. Like such an intimate act wasn't inappropriate. They were comfortable with each other. He rested his cheek on the top of her head.

"Why don't you tell me what you plan on telling Emilia. It might help you."

"I'm not sure what to say."

"Didn't you want to apologize? Start with that."

"I'm sorry for everything."

"And? What are your feelings? What does your heart want to say?"

"I love you." He voiced. He allowed his mind to shut down to have his heart take over. "I want to stay by your side; I want to see you smile. I want to help you get to the throne too."

"Do you just have the need to protect me or…?

"I need to protect you."

Blue eyes closed. "Thank you, Subaru you're really a great friend."

"Umm...what was that?" He pulled away slightly dishearten by her words. Why did the oni just friend-zone him during their practice?

"Do you want the best answer or the more realistic answer?" She asked knowing that he was going to get upset with her response. "I've seen the way you look at her versus the way she looks back. To me, her eyes don't reveal that she sees you in such a passionate light. I've also watched the way my sister stares at Roswaal when she thinks Rem isn't paying attention. Thus I believe my portrayal is rather accurate."

"I feel as though I can't argue with that. So you're preparing me for heartbreak? But you still believe I should speak my feelings to her? Besides, I don't think you should be using your sister as a reference point."

"I think you would regret it if you keep your feelings on the inside. Nor is it healthy it would consume you. I once heard that a woman in love in more beautiful than normal. It shows with sister. The way she acts and the way she smiles really makes her glow more than normal. Her cheeks redden just enough to make her eyes pop." The twin's cheeks were lit red with the thought of her sister. Her expression returned to normal when addressing the elf. "I haven't noticed Emilia smile in such a strong way."

"I think you might be a little bias, you do have a siscon after all... Just out of curiosity how do you see me stare at her?"

"Your stare is one of attraction. You're face brightens when you look at her too. It's cute; Rem wants to keep that expression on your face."

"In what way do I look at you?"

"You look at me in a kind and affectionate way. I love the way you look at me, it's cute, and it really makes Rem feel special."

"Calling me cute again? Well, you are special."

"All of Subaru's faces are cute after all." The oni blushed and smiled with a giggle. It felt like it wasn't often enough for her to get approval from him. There were times she thought about purposely putting herself down just to hear Subaru's praise.

"Not many girls would be as calm as you are about this whole mess of a situation."

"Rem just wants you to be happy. Your relationship with Emilia doesn't really affect your relationship with me. Of course that doesn't mean I won't fight for you if necessary. Rem is ready to prove my love is stronger here. As for our-" The oni looked around, everyone in the back was asleep and the driver couldn't hear them. "'-Binding contract' I take great comfort in knowing I'm the only one you can talk to about it. I won't say death doesn't scare me but there is reassuring knowing that I won't ever be alone either." The fear from her death earlier still remained. That chilling feeling would always remain. It happened instantly but there was still suffering involved. Her heart was being crushed but she was still able to feel her body hitting the ground.

'Binding contract' huh? Well Subaru thought that was certainly a cute way of putting it. It made the horrific curse sound like an intimate unbreakable bond like what Puck and Emilia shared. Thinking of it that way did take a bit of the morbid horror off. The elf had stated that Puck was her number one and vice versa. They did show it to each other. Subaru couldn't deny that Rem already puts him first in most situations. Could he do the same and put her first?

The black haired boy dropped his head a bit. "I think I still needed to be reassured about that, thanks." There was no point in dwelling in guilt. Yet that doesn't mean the next time he dies he wouldn't feel more guilt.

From a distance the tall woman started to awaken. They both quickly stopped talking. Just to be on the safe side the maid slide off his lap and sat properly next to him. Emilia sat up and rubbed her eyes. "Rem are you feeling any better?"

"Yes, thank you for your concern." From her sitting position she bowed respectfully.

"Subaru what about you? Do you have any shadow pains from the wounds I healed?"

"I'm fine, thank you." Silence fell over them. The maid gently tapped his side with her elbow trying to get him to speak. The children were still asleep at least some part of their conversation could be addressed. If anything at least get rid of the uncomfortable air around them.

He bowed politely. "I'm really sorry about before."

The long haired woman shook her head. "No, I'm sorry too. To think you still went through all the trouble." Silence fell over them again making the short haired girl frown. Why wasn't he speaking? He still had more to tell her. Closing her eyes she latched on to his arm with a sigh. The black haired boy didn't react to it. Her eyes opened as she addressed the silver haired woman with an emotionless tone.

"What is it, Rem?" The spirit user replied in an overly happy tone. She was glad that the maid wanted to break the silence.

"I love Subaru; Rem wishes to remain by his side eternally. How do you feel about this? What are your feelings towards Subaru?"

"Rem?!" The human jumped shocked by her sudden words. His face flushed. Sure he had wanted to admit his feelings but for some reason found himself unable too. Why? The words came out so easily when talking to Rem. Because he knew deep down it was Rem and not Emilia speaking? Why was it easier to tell the servant his feelings? It couldn't simply be because she already returned them right? He gazed over at her; the oni didn't glance at him after making her bold declaration.

"Huh? Eh?" She seemed dumbfounded unable to give a formulated verbal response. Her cheeks tinted as she studied the smaller girl's position. While Rem had latched on to him she pressed as much of her body up against his.

"Subaru loves you." She added much to the older boy's growing horror. One fast hard look from cold blue eyes shut his mouth immediately. He didn't speak so Rem was doing it for him. Simple. Problem solved? He averted his eyes and let the girl handle it.

"I-" Emilia's eyes dropped to her lap. After a few heavy seconds she formulated an actual reply. "I'm flattered, but..." The minute 'but' escaped her lips it felt like a knife stabbed his heart. Words that follow 'but' were never good words. "I never thought I would see the day someone would tell me that they love me. I don't know what to do. I may never be able to properly respond. What if I can't? Will you be angry with me?"

"I won't get angry not matter what your answer is, I promise." Subaru calmed down a bit now able to look her in the eyes. Hopefully it would also have the same effect on the older woman.

"Rem, how do you really feel about this? You can't be happy with this then." She seemed quick to get someone else into the center of attention. There was still a small amount of panic in her pitch.

"While nothing would make me happier than to be Subaru's only woman. I'm fine with this, I respect his feelings. At the very least I don't feel threatened and I know I can't be replaced in his heart." She looked up while Subaru looked down at her. As if there were opposites magnets their foreheads touched tenderly. When they pulled away the demi human focused her attention back on the older woman who was watching them in awe. "Please do not worry about Rem and answer to your own feelings. No one would be satisfied if you don't."

Subaru's eyes softened at her. "Don't stress over it. Take your time and figure out your emotions."

Emilia fidget with her fingers avoided eye contact. "At this current time I don't feel that way. I don't know if I'll ever look at you in that way. Sorry, you're like a kid brother."

"I'm the younger sibling here...?" Wasn't being deemed 'like a brother' worse than 'just a friend?'

"But I don't think anyone needs to worry with Rem by your side." It kind of seemed like she was trying to justify her feelings. No on commented on it. "At least you're in good hands."

"Indeed I am." The boy huffed out feeling relieve that this tense atmosphere was starting to disappearing. The cursed boy felt extremely lucky to be cared for by such a fantastic woman. Someone who wanted to fight for you, but also, respected your feelings no matter what. "You know, I'm not really as upset with this rejection as I thought I would be." His heart felt light as if nothing was weighing it down. Was it because of his earlier practice with Rem? Was he prepared for her rejection on his romance? He glanced down at the small girl. She must have felt his eyes on her making her look up innocently.

"I'm not perfect but I'm trying my best to be good enough." The oni's mouth dropped slightly. Where did that come from? It surprised even him. The younger girl gently cupped Subaru's cheeks rubbing her thumb against his cheeks. She guided his face close to hers till their lips touched softly. The kiss was everything they could have hope for. Sweet and affectionate, comforting and reassuring. Subaru loosely wrapped his arms around her waist. This was love, it just had to be.

"Subaru?! What are you doing?! Are you impregnating Rem? Aren't you moving a little too fast? Their wasn't even a wedding yet! There are kids here too!" To say that the couple broke apart in complete surprise was an understatement. The elf's hidden face was completely red behind her hands. She peeked out between her fingers.

"...What?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This was much harder than it should have. I'm really not good with writing anything Emilia related. Anyway this fic is finally done.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I'm assuming that when Subaru resets, his cellphone doesn't because it's a part of his world and not there's. I could just end it here or I could add a chapter of RBD focusing on Rem's thoughts and feelings. But then I would probably have to rewrite the ending of the anime. I haven't decided on what I feel like doing yet.


End file.
